Place your hands
by christianchild
Summary: Danni begins a new job in the world she's watched since she was a kid. Can she keep it professional or will temptation be too much? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea that's been running through my head all week...hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Danni and no-one else **___

Draining the last of the cigarette she swore would be her last; Danni flicked the butt out onto the tarmac and ground it out with a sigh. Pushing herself up off of the door of her rented jeep, Danni took one last look at the ominous building in front of her and turned to grab the bag from her feet.

Slinging the bag across her shoulder, Danni began to make her way towards the arena. Checking her watch she noted that she was 15 minutes early for her meeting with her new boss, plenty of time to get herself together and the butterflies in her belly to settle. This job was the culmination of nearly ten years hard graft, a job she had dreamt about many a fitful night. Danni knew that her goal had been reached when she had been accepted for this lucrative post, it was just a shame that it didn't make her nerves any easier to handle.

Approaching the entrance door, Danni took a long shaky breath before turning the handle and stepping into her new life.

Looking around at the criss cross of corridors ahead of her, Danni searched for a sign that may guide her to the office she was due at for her first day debrief at her new job. Adjusting the heavy bag on her shoulder, Danni sighed with relief when she spotted the very man she was searching for making their way down the corridor toward her.

"_Miss Maxwell. Good morning, ready for this?"_

Shaking the hand of the groomed man offering it, Danni smiled warmly at the cheery welcome.

"_Good morning Sir. Please call me Danni; Miss Maxwell makes me feel old. I'm here and ready to go, if not a little nervous"_

A warm smile greeted her words and a guiding hand on her shoulder urged her to move toward the office she had been searching for only moments earlier. Walking through the open door and taking a seat in front of the neat mahogany desk when motioned to, Danni placed her bag onto the floor and wrung her hands nervously whilst waiting for her boss to take his seat.

"_Danni, I understand why this post may be making you feel a little apprehensive. But rest assured, all the boys and girls here are normal people just like you and me. They will act the big person, but they all become little kids when they pick up an injury...that's where you come in"_

Pausing as the door opened and a friendly faced middle aged woman placed a tray of steaming hot coffee onto the desk, a smile spread across his features as he thanked the woman. Pouring two cups and placing one in front of them both, the man cleared his throat and took a sip of the hot liquid before continuing.

"_We interviewed hundreds of potentials for this post and through each stage; your name came up tops again and again. You are the best in what you do and that's why you are here. I have every faith in you. Now, I know you're a lifelong 'fan' of this business and that may be contributing to your nerves, but I'm sure you'll soon fit right in once you get to know these guys"_

"_I will, I promise. I just want to do the job the best I can. A lot of careers rest on my ability Sir, I'll be sure that my being a fan won't affect that"_

A short chuckle broke the formal atmosphere in the room and Danni found herself able to relax enough to take a sip of her coffee and lean back into her chair. Loosening his tie, the elegant man behind the desk came round to perch on the edge of the desk.

"_Now we have that out of the way, you can tell me...who's your favourite? Who do you really want to get your hands on?"_

Danni spluttered into her mug before glancing up into the face of her new superior. A cheeky grin and raised eyebrow greeted her questioning look. Realising that this wasn't an accusatory question, merely a tease, Danni raised her eyebrow in return and answered.

"_Well, let's just say when you see me flushed and shaky once they've left my surgery...you'll know exactly who it is"_

**~~~**

Pulling the bag from the floor, Danni placed the now empty mug on the tray and rose to leave. A new found confidence installed at the revelation of an easy working relationship with the management making it easier to face the rest of the day. Making her way to the door to exit into the corridor and find her way to her 'office', Danni turned at the sound of the man's voice.

"_Danni, take some time and have a look around, get settled. I'll come and get you in an hour or so and we'll take a drive to meet the crew, introduce you to them all. We're flying out to NC tomorrow afternoon and I'd like you with us on that"_

"_Yes Sir, absolutely. I'll be ready"_

"_Oh and Danni"_

"_Sir?"_

"_The name Sir makes me feel as formal as your birth name does you...call me Vince"_

With a nod, Danni closed the door and followed the signs to her new 'office'. A smile crossed her face as she imagined meeting the boys and girls later and stayed with her as the key placed into her palm slotted into the lock of the door marked '**WWE Medic**'.


	2. Swoon

_**Chapter 2 if anyone is reading .....**_

**_Disclaimer: still don't own anyone, but if I did own Randy......;)_**

Tucking her legs up and snuggling back into the plush crimson armchair, Danni took a sip of sweet tea and closing her eyes, allowed her head to loll back into the soft cushion.

A smile crossed her face as she felt the mornings earlier tension drain from her body. Upon entering her appointed 'office' of sorts ten minutes previously, Danni had been more than pleasantly surprised with the open space she was presented with.

The equipment supplied was top of the range; obviously there had been no expense spared. Danni noted that when it came to the fitness and wellbeing of the employees here, the corporation more than exceeded expectations in that respect.

A quick search of the surrounding cupboards and surfaces, revealed appropriate medication and medical supplies in abundance. A cursory glance confirmed that all that should be present in order to do her job to the best of her abilities was. Leaning back against the sterile counter, Danni's brow furrowed inquisitively when she spotted a door to, what she could only guess was, an adjoining room. What could possibly be in that room that couldn't fit into the spacious annex she had been given charge of, she wondered.

Opening her eyes to the spring morning and glancing around once again, a light chuckle escaped her lips involuntarily. She had fully imagined refreshment facilities to be provided for in a 'communal' canteen, or at the very best a side kitchen. Never did she expect to find, what could best be described as, a living room attached to her surgery. A plush recliner chair and a matching three-seater couch dominated the room, with a solid pine coffee table, a fully stocked bookcase and a state of the art kitchen to complete the set up.

Lost in her thoughts, Danni jumped with a start upon hearing a knock on the door from the connecting room. Feeling guilty at having lost track of time, she slung her mug onto the counter and retrieved her handbag that she had tucked inside her workbag. Opening the door, she quickly made her way to the exit to the corridor, smiling brightly as she pulled the door open.

"Sorry Vince, I got a little side tracked with my own guided tour of the facilities. It's absolutely perfect; I'm amazed at the size of…."

Her words trailed off as her eyes made her way up the solid frame she assumed would be her generous boss. Grey cotton stretched over bronzed muscle, making Danni wonder how this man got his clothes off at night without a struggle. A gloriously male scent mingled and intertwined with a fresh lemon scent. Slowly, her eyes made their way up to the face, lips curved into an amused yet friendly smile, flawless skin and the most amazing pair of steel grey eyes, slightly hooded and peeking out from under heavenly ebony lashes.

"The size of..?"

Danni's temperature grew and she could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks as the sizeable male figure waited on her answer. Swallowing slowly, Danni forced herself to return the smile before clearing her throat and giving it her best shot to pull herself together. She knew this reaction was normal in this circumstance and once the initial fascination passed, her body would learn not to betray her in such obvious fashion.

"The size of…the facilities, they're perfect and just what I need to accommodate such huge….uh, expectations"

Stumbling over her explanation, Danni busied herself with the strap of her bag and cast a look over the shoulder of the male Adonis in her eye line, no easy feat with the size difference between the two of them.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting…I mean, I was expecting Vince. He said something about taking a trip to meet the troops"

"Ah yes! Vince got held up, so I'm afraid you've got me as your escort and companion Miss Maxwell. I hope you're not too disappointed?"

Excitement rushed through her all at once and Danni turned back towards the door and slid the key in to secure her room, something to keep her hands and eyes occupied. Taking a deep breath and turning back to her appointed minder, Danni tried a casual smile.

"No, not at all. One down, only a hundred or so to go with the meet and greet right? It's nice to meet you by the way, please call me Danni"

Taking her proffered hand, Randy warmed toward the young woman standing nervously in front of him. Deciding that the next hour could be a fun ride, going on the personality and spark of this woman, he let his hand snake over her shoulder and led them toward the car before leaning down to offer up his next sentence.

"Well Danni, let me tell you how excited the guys are going to be when they hear the new Doc is a woman! Now, let's talk favourites..."

Danni giggled at the cheeky grin that passed across the face of the man more commonly known these days as 'The Viper' and wondered for the umpteenth time how she hadn't melted on the spot being in such close proximity to the Legend Killer himself. Yes, she was definitely going to like it here, she decided.

**_Short but sweet...more of a intermittant chapter really to set up the rest of the story_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Disclaimer: normal stuff**_

Randy was firing all sorts of questions her way, but Danni just couldn't get any answers out. Ordinarily she would have put this down to nerves or simply being so star struck in the presence of a top WWE superstar, but this just wasn't the case right now, not in the least. Randy had been nothing but nice to her since surprising her by showing up as her lift at Headquarters. The problem was that, at this moment, Danni was struck temporarily dumb due to the concentration she required in order to just see straight and keep a tight grip on whatever handle or solid surface that was within reach.

The vibrant jade sports car was made to purr, but under Randy's control, this particular gem was roaring. Although not originally from America, Danni had made her home here a little less than six months ago and she felt that had given her long enough to figure out that the correct side of the road to be driving on in this country was in fact, the right. The further into the journey the pair got, the more certain Danni was that this fact had either surpassed Randy entirely or he simply thought that driving along the central line was a far more economical route.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale and you've gone really quiet"

Danni forced her eyes round to Randy, whilst wondering how best to broach the subject of getting to their destination in one piece.

"Randy, we couldn't, you know, slow it down just a tad could we? It's just, I'm not a real big thrill seeker and this rollercoaster ride of a journey is starting to make me feel a little dizzy"

A slight frown passed across the Vipers face before realisation hit. Easing his foot off the pedal slightly, Danni felt the skin on her face begin to return to its original state and the blood ceasing to pump in her ears. Smiling gratefully in Randy's direction, she hoped that she hadn't put him out in any way.

"Sorry Dan, I forget that when I have passengers they may not be comfortable with my driving. The guys tell me all the time how bad my skills are, I guess I just don't realise I'm doing it"

"That's okay, I'm just not used to attempting to break the land speed barrier on a Monday morning"

For the first time, Danni got to witness first hand, just how warm those grey eyes could become. A low chuckle resonated through the car, instantly brightening the face of the talented man. Randy was, in her opinion, the best heel in the business and long may he stay that way, it was just a shame that the fan base didn't get to see what she was witnessing at that moment. The man was physically stunning, that showed on screen, but outside the ring, relaxed and smiling, he was pure Adonis.

Taking a moment to glance again at him, Danni wondered why, if she found the man so good looking, that for her there was no attraction towards him. Sure he was in top shape, sculpted like a Greek god and had a face any woman would want to see every morning, but there was no spark there, no lustful feelings at all.

As the thought ran through her head, Danni found her mind drifting to, what could be, the reason for that. Instantly visualising the man that did make her weak at the knees, Danni let her mind drift. For reasons that she couldn't quite fathom, this man made her lose herself, she found herself blushing at a TV screen when he graced it, he made her eyes sparkle the moment he spoke. This man had something about him that nobody else seemed to posses, God only knew what, but he had some kind of hold over her. Her dreams were scattered with thoughts of his face and his lean body. Danni's stomach flipped just thinking about him now and she could almost feel the blush that was undeniably creeping up her neck at the thought of seeing him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Randy's words broke into her reverie and Danni found herself trying to stop the thoughts in her head breaking into her concentration.

"Of course"

"When Vince and I were talking, he said you were a lifelong fan of the business. It's got to be hard for you not to be a little nervous or even excited, about meeting some of the people here today right?"

"I won't lie; I'm having a rabbit in the headlights moment the closer we get to me meeting them. I mean, these guys are like my idols, you're all mega famous to people like me and I don't know if I can help but get a little star struck today"

"Hmm, I can see why that'd be the case. But you know, it'll get to the point where you'll see us differently in time. In fact, I'm sure it won't be long till you're dying to get away from us and our whining sometimes!"

Danni laughed along with Randy and nodded her head in ascent.

"So Dan, tell me…who is it that you really want to meet? And who do you really not want to meet today?"

"I'm looking forward to meeting all of the crew to be honest, I'm sure you're all good people. I'm just hoping Jillian doesn't really sing like that though! Because if she does, you can count that as my answer to question two"

"And?"

"And what Randy?"

"Come on Maxwell, spill! Answer question one, who is it that makes your pulse race, the one you really want to meet?"

Feeling her heart rate increase almost immediately, Danni became fixated on the stitching of her bag, anything to avoid looking into Randy's quizzical gaze. Damn it, how did he know there was one that made her pulse race? If he didn't, the rouge appearing on her cheeks will have certainly left him in no doubt now. Way to give the game away girl, Danni thought with frustration. Knowing that she couldn't tell him who it was, Danni tried to bide herself some time. Randy of all people was far too closely connected for her to tell him the truth.

"Who says there is someone? Maybe I'm not attracted to any of the guys here"

"That's a fair point...Fair, but mute. You see Dan, the blush in your cheeks and the raised pitch in your voice tell me different"

"Ok fine. There is someone, but I'm not saying who…I'm sure once I get to know him, like everyone else, it'll just become a work based relationship and the fact that I find him attractive now will become a thing of the past" "So, how far away are we now? I'm going to need to take five minutes for a smoke first before I get thrown to the lions"

As the words came out, Randy took a sharp left and pulled the car into a free parking bay. Placing the car into park and killing the engine, he turned to face her, a smile playing at his lips and an eyebrow cocked in question.

"Feel free to take five if you want, I'll join you, seen as we're a little early. But Dan, you do know that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on this right? I'm gonna need to know who this guy is, it's a need to know basis question and I need to know"

"Randy, I'm not telling you or anyone. Not a chance…I mean that"

As they made their way over towards the building in front, both lighting cigarettes they knew they shouldn't be smoking, Randy placed a friendly arm around her shoulders, leant down and whispered into her ear.

"I'll figure it out Dan, I always do"

Smiling as he walked ahead of her, Danni could only stare at the retreating frame and silently send up a prayer that he failed this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**First and foremost, a big thank you to all those of you who have read and enjoyed…nice to see the review too. I wasn't sure about continuing this as I got a bit stuck with it…but I'll give it another go, hopefully it will be okay.**_

_**Hope to have more chapters up this week…I'm working 15-hour days this week so I'll do my best.**_

_**Disclaimer: All the usual, Danni is mine….Randy belongs to Vince/WWE/his wife/his daughter/his parents…..lots of peeps before me *sniff ***_

Hearing the heavy door click shut behind them, Danni jumped with a start as Randy's phone began to trill incessantly. Momentarily frozen to the spot, unsure whether to hang back and wait until Randy had finished his call or to make her way towards the sound of rising voices alone, Danni chewed at her bottom lip in trepidation.

Catching Randy's eye, Danni was saved from any further agony by his simple hand gesture signalling her to stay put for the moment. Adjusting the strap of her bag across her shoulder, she leant back against the stone wall and shut her eyes, desperate for a last few moments of normality.

Even as a child she had found it incredibly hard to meet new people for the first time. With her parents both working at the top of their game as defence lawyers, Danni had spent a lot of time moving from place to place, accommodating their climb up the coveted career ladder. Inevitably, with their insistence that they worked the hours they did to be able to afford the best things for their children, Danni and her elder sister, Laine, spent a large chunk of their childhood with several au pairs – or nannies as they were referred to in England. Danni loved her parents and their drive; nonetheless she attributed these factors to her general nervousness in the presence of strangers.

Footsteps echoing through the empty corridor alerted Danni to the fact that it was time to open her eyes and pull herself together. Randy, having finished his earlier call, had somehow managed to make his way over beside her without making a sound, playing fully to his viper namesake. Passing a brief smile her way, he jerked his thumb in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

"That'll be Vince now. He had to wait for our other newbie to arrive before he could leave, hence why you got to experience my stunning skills behind the wheel"

"Other newbie?"

"New costume guy, covering Donna while she's on maternity leave. His name is Jake or Jay or something, from New York City and I don't think you'll be his type if you know what I mean honey"

"You mean he'll be in his element with you all tanned, toned and oiled up?"

"Something the two of you will have in common then? Only, it's not my toned body you're all hot under the collar about is it!"

Blushing scarlet, Danni opened her mouth to respond to Randy's gentle teasing when Vince's loud boom filtered down towards them. Lifting her hand in greeting and moving forward, Danni shook the hand of the lithe young man standing to the right of the chairman. Noting the sparkle in his eye and the glorious smile plastered across his handsome face, she could see her fellow newbie was having none of the same reservations about this meet and greet as she was. Releasing his hand so he could be introduced to Randy, Danni couldn't help but smile at the audible whimper that escaped his throat as The Viper took his hand and smiled generously his way.

"Right, I think it's time for my two newest employees to meet the rest of the crew don't you?"

With her whole body beginning to shake, Danni tried her best to look confident as Vince began to lead them all toward the room marked 'Conference' at the end of the hall. Jake, or Jay, she still hadn't ascertained that fact as yet, bounded along ahead between Randy and Vince, talking ten to the dozen about his 'sheer delight' at finally getting the chance to meet some of America's finest, while Danni could feel the colour drain from her face and the wheels begin to fall off her very own confidence train.

On approaching the door, Vince turned to smile gently at her before opening it wide and bringing the room to an instant hush. As she felt herself being moved forward into the den, Danni only had seconds to register Randy's hushed words before the door closed behind them and she found herself facing a sea of familiar faces, faces now scrutinizing the two newest additions to their WWE 'family'.

"Guys and girls, thank you for making time to be here this morning. I know this isn't part of your normal Monday schedule and I appreciate you all are busy today with various tasks. I thought that we'd all take an hour or so this morning to get to know Jack – he'll be covering for Donna while she's off on maternity….and Danni – our new on site Doctor"

Danni could barely breath, raising a weak hand in acknowledgement of the introduction; she tried desperately to locate Randy, to find a familiar face in this huge crowd. Looking across to her left, she noticed Jack had already made his way towards the assembled mob, shaking hands and smiling radiantly at superstar after superstar, no qualms about it.

"Danni, over here"

"Randy, thank God! Am I supposed to just delve in here or…?"

"Relax Dan. Come with me, I'll take you around and introduce you to a few people. Once you've met a couple of us, curiosity will get the better of most of the guys here and they'll come to you. Plus the fact you're a woman…. that'll have them intrigued"

"Intrigued?"

"Yeah, as in…wow, a woman Doctor in the WWE…stuff of male fantasies that Danni"

"A female Doctor? We're not uncommon Randy!"

"Yeah but we don't normally get given such a good excuse to have a good looking woman lay their healing hands on us for free!"

The voice that held a distinctive southern twang had Danni turning around to face the owner, a kind gentle face smiled down at her. Danni was not short by any means, her 5 "8 frame was more than tall enough in ordinary circumstances, but surrounded by such solid towering frames, she was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Sorry Ma'am, you'll have to excuse my rudeness, we're not used to minding our manners around here. Not many ladies present. I'm Ted, Ted DiBiase, the better third of Legacy"

Accepting the kiss to her knuckles with what she hoped was some grace, Danni found herself relaxing slightly. Taking a quick glance around the crowded room, she couldn't see the man she'd been hoping to avoid today. Assuming that he would have made himself known by now had he been here, she exhaled a long deep breath and decided to try her level best to integrate herself with the men and women here today despite her nerves.

"Better third my backside DiBiase, you're full of shit! Hey Cena, come introduce yourself to Danni here and bring a few mates with ya"

The next hour seemed to fly by in a whirl of handshakes, kisses and hugs. The 'divas' seemed to be happy to have another female on board, pressing her good naturedly to inflict as much pain on the 'boys' as she could if they got too fresh with her. Danni found she had common ground with a few familiar names and Cena's quick wit and good humour coupled with her English humour and hints at sarcasm meant they sparked off each other well. Danni could see Vince signalling that they were leaving in ten minutes, raising a hand to acknowledge this, she turned back to the crowd that had quickly gathered around her and Jack.

"Guys it looks like thats my cue to go. It's been a pleasure meeting you all, as petrifying as it has been. I'll catch up with you all soon I hope"

Rising from where she was perched on the table, she gathered her bag and turned to Randy with a smile.

"Thank you for today Randy, it's helped to have someone to 'show me off' as it were. I'll catch you on Wednesday for the flight out to Dallas"

"Hang on, me and some of the guys here are off out tonight for a few beers. Do you fancy joining us? Get to know everyone in a more relaxed atmosphere? You too Jack"

"That's a really nice offer but I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on Danni please? I'll stay by your side all night long if you want, we'll be newbie buddies?"

The excitement in Jack's voice was clear for all to hear, his face bursting with pleasure at the thought of spending a night in the company of his idols. Randy stood patiently waiting for an answer, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"Well, maybe just for a little while. But I warn you, I'm not as young as I used to be"

Finding herself promptly being squeezed into a breath taking hug by Jack, Danni didn't see the dark haired young man approach the assembled group, nor did she see the smile he flashed at Randy as he made his way to the hugging pair.

"I'm glad you've agreed to join us this evening, otherwise, how else would I get the chance to get to know our newest crew member?"

Danni turned her face to the sound of the silky male voice, her heart racing as her emerald eyes met with the purest blue of their owner. If the heat flooding through her body at this exact moment was anything to go by, this 'crush' of hers was going to be a bigger problem than she originally thought.


End file.
